


A Prayer from Dean (or 'A Waste of Blood And Sweat')

by supernaturallylost



Series: Letters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean worries about Cas when he goes to get a real driver's license for the first time, so he says a silent prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer from Dean (or 'A Waste of Blood And Sweat')

Define worry using only actions. Forehead creased? Eyebrows furrowed? Eyes narrowed?

Now use only tastes. Salty chips that you keep stuffing into your mouth despite having no appetite? Water that you can barely choke down through your tight throat?

Lastly, describe worry using only colors. Blue? Green? Brown? Orange?

In this story, worry is described thusly: Dean Winchester stands with his back against the warehouse door. He is outside of the building, but he’s not speaking. Instead, his lips are tightly sealed and downturned while his tongue traces his own teeth over and over again. He catches himself tapping his foot against the pavement beneath him, stops abruptly, and stands straight so he can burn some penned up energy by stretching. His mouth is still greasy after the hamburger he picked up from the diner three towns over, and the taste of peanut oil remains as a coating over his tongue. As he counts his teeth with his tongue, he tastes the sweet remains of ketchup as well. Green is the color of his worry, for his eyes always held the same searching gaze. There was a forced look of determination, but underneath was an ever present doubt.

Why is Dean Winchester worrying? As per his usual, he is worrying about something outside of his control. He is worrying about Castiel. He was especially worrying about Castiel driving. Castiel able to drive as far as he could. What if he liked it? What if he decided to go on a really long drive? What if he never wanted to come back...?

Quietly, Dean prayed that Castiel would fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
